Spring Time : Everything About Us
by Cendy Hoseki
Summary: Musim semi, adalah saat pertama aku melihatmu. Pada musim semi juga, aku mulai menyadari perasaanku padamu. Tapi di musim semi itu juga, aku kehilangan dirimu. Kehilangan segala tentangmu./ Fict For GIST –Gaara Ino Spring Tale– / Chapter 3 update.
1. Chapter 1

Gaara melangkahkan kakinya memasuki _club_ malam yang cukup ramai malam itu. Pandangan matanya nampak fokus, tidak mengindahkan sapaan gadis-gadis nakal dan wanita malam yang berusaha untuk menggodanya. Langkah kakinya cepat, seolah-olah sedang diburu waktu. Begitu sampai di dalam _club _tersebut, matanya langsung disuguhi oleh lautan manusia yang nampak sangat liar. Ada yang berdansa di lantai dansa, bercumbu dengan pasangan ataupun wanita bayaran, menenggak berbagai jenis minuman keras, dan banyak juga yang sedang menikmati narkoba. Bahkan Gaara dapat mencium bau ganja yang sangat menyengat di sekitarnya. Musik yang berdentum kencang di tambah dengan penerangan yang remang-remang seolah mendukung mereka untuk menikmati malam yang masih panjang ini dengan nafsu duniawi.

Pemuda berambut merah itu tidak membuang waktu lagi, dengan segera ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, seolah sedang mencari sesuatu. Dan bingo! Sepertinya ia sudah menemukan apa yang dicarinya malam ini.

"Ayo pulang." Katanya pada seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sedang duduk di meja bar.

Gadis yang merasa di panggil itu menoleh, "Hahh, kau lagi! Ada apa?"

"Ayo pulang. Ini sudah terlalu larut." Pemuda itu berkata dengan nada yang cukup datar.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri!" jawab gadis itu sembari menatap Gaara dengan kesal.

"Kau sudah cukup mabuk malam ini, ayo pulang."

"Aku belum mabuk! Aku masih ingin bersenang-senang." Sahut gadis itu sambil menengguk _scotch_ yang tersisa di gelasnya.

"Cukup Ino! Kau sudah mabuk!" Gaara segera memegang tangan gadis itu dan menarik tangan gadis blonde itu untuk pergi.

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek! Jangan menyuruhku seenaknya!" ronta gadis yang dipanggil Ino itu.

Gaara tidak meperdulikan protes dari gadis yang kini sedang berusaha melepaskan pegangan tangannya. Pemuda berwajah dingin itu terus menarik gadis itu pergi setelah meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang di meja _bar_. Setelah keluar dari _club_ malam itu, Gaara segera menuju mobilnya, dan tanpa banyak bicara, pemuda itu membuka pintu mobil, memberi isyarat supaya gadis itu segera masuk.

"Aku tidak mau!" jawab sang gadis sambil memberikan _deathglare_ terbaiknya pada pemuda yang sudah membuatnya gagal menikmati malam ini di _club_ dengan beberapa gelas _cocktail_ favoritnya.

Pemuda dengan tato kanji _'ai'_ di dahi kirinya itu menarik nafas panjang, "Kau memilih masuk sekarang atau ku buat kau malu di sini."

"Tch…" gadis itu berdecak kesal. Tapi tak urung ia menuruti perkataan pemuda itu.

Dan akhirnya mobil itu beranjak meninggalkan arena parkir _club _malam, mobil itu melaju dengan kencang membelah hiruk pikuk jalanan yang masih sangat ramai.

.

.

.

**Spring Time : Everything About Us**

**by Cendy Hoseki**

**Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo(s), gaje, dsb**

**Fict For GIST (Gaara Ino Spring Time)**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gaara menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah rumah yang cukup besar, tapi tampak tak terawat. Taman rumah itu lebih banyak ditumbuhi rumput liar dan ilalang, banyak sampah yang berserakan di segala penjuru halaman, kaca-kaca jendela dan pintu yang terlihat berdebu dan tembok rumah yang juga terlihat kusam. Pemuda berperawakan tinggi itu turun dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk gadis yang tadi dibawanya pulang secara paksa.

"Puas kau sudah membawaku pulang, eh?" ketus Ino sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Masuk dan istirahatlah. Kau pasti sangat lelah."

Ino tak lagi menggubris Gaara, gadis bermata aquamarine ini lebih memilih untuk turun dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Tapi sebelum ia masuk ke dalam rumah, ia dapat merasakan tangannya di tarik oleh pemuda itu. Sambil berdecak kesal, gadis itu bertanya dengan nada yang cukup kasar, "Apa lagi?"

"Berhentilah pergi ke _club _malam. Kau tak seharusnya ke sana."

"Oh ya? Ku rasa tak ada lagi yang peduli soal itu."

"Kau terlalu mabuk untuk menyadari bahwa banyak yang peduli padamu."

"Peduli? Semua itu omong kosong! Kenapa baru peduli sekarang? Setelah semuanya terjadi!" gadis itu mulai melangkah masuk, dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk berdebat dengan pemuda berambut merah itu. Tapi Gaara tak tinggal diam, ia menarik tangan gadis itu hingga hampir menubruk dada bidangnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan merusak tubuhmu seperti ini? Sadarlah, Ino."

"Apa urusanmu? Ini tubuhku, aku mau merusaknya atau tidak itu bukan urusanmu! Berhentilah ikut campur dalam masalahku, Gaara!"

"Itu urusanku." Gaara menatap Ino dengan tajam. Tangan kiri-nya masih memegang tangan Ino.

"Cukup Gaara! Kau bukan siapa-siapaku! Aku muak denganmu! Tinggalkan aku!" Ino berteriak frustasi. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

"…"

"Urusi saja urusanmu sendiri. Aku tak butuh belas kasihan darimu!" Ino balik menatap Gaara dengan tajam. Hingga akhirnya kedua pasang mata itu saling menatap satu sama lain. Berusaha untuk saling menyelami apa yang terdapat di mata lawan bicaranya.

Setelah saling menatap cukup lama, Ino memejamkan matanya, selain berusaha mengatur kembali nafasnya yang masih kacau, juga untuk menghentikan tatapan mata Gaara yang seolah sedang mencari kebenaran di kedua mata aquamarine milik Ino.

Gaara menatap Ino lekat-lekat, tangan kanannya terangkat untuk membelai pipi gadis itu dengan lembut,membuat gadis dari keluarga Yamanaka itu membuka matanya, "Besok, ku jemput jam empat sore, kita ber-_hanami_ seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, sebelum musim semi ini berakhir. Bersiaplah…"

Gadis blonde itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Besok aku sibuk! Silakan ajak gadis lain, tuan Sabaku Gaara." Jawabnya sambil menepis tangan Gaara dari pipinya.

Pemuda itu hanya menatap sang gadis dalam diam. Merasa tak ada respon apapun, sang gadis berbalik untuk masuk ke dalam. Tapi sebelum sang gadis membuka pintu pagar, dia dapat mendengar pemuda itu berkata dengan lirih, "Oyasumi… hime…"

Gadis itu tak menoleh ke belakang lagi, karena gadis itu tak ingin sang pemuda melihat air matanya yang tengah menetes.

.

**-GaaIno-**

**.**

Gaara menuang _white wines_ ke gelasnya, setelah menggoyangkan gelas itu beberapa kali, ia pun menenggak _wine_ itu pelan-pelan. Membawa sensasi hangat dalam tubuhnya dan efek tenang dalam pikirannya. Ya, bagaimanapun ia membutuhkan ini. Membutuhkan sebuah penenang untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang sedang kalut.

Ckieet...

Pemuda berambut merah bata itu menoleh ke arah jendela yang terbuka karena angin. Dengan perlahan, ia melangkah mendekati jendela itu. Dipandanginya langit malam yang begitu bersih, sehingga ribuan bintang bisa tampak dengan jelas. Wajar saja, ini sudah musim semi, dan sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim panas, makanya tak heran bila langit bisa sebersih ini.

Musim semi.

Ya musim dimana bunga mulai bermekaran, musim dimana suhu udaranya sangat nyaman – tidak terlalu panas juga tidak terlalu dingin–. Musim dimana semua orang pergi untuk ber-_hanami _bersama keluarga, teman, atau kekasih.

Musim semi, selalu mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Seseorang yang sudah mengenalkannya pada musim semi, dan membawa musim semi juga di dalam hatinya.

Angin musim semi perlahan berhembus, membelai kulit pemuda itu dengan lembut. Seolah ingin menenangkan pemuda yang sedang bingung itu.

**FLASHBACK :**

"Hey, kau tetangga baru ya?" sapa seorang gadis kecil kepada anak laki-laki yang tengah bermain bola di depan rumahnya.

Anak laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah gadis kecil itu, "Ya, rumah baruku sekitar tiga rumah dari sini."

"Ternyata benar ya? Lalu kenapa kau dan keluargamu tidak berkunjung ke rumahku?"

"Hah? Untuk apa?" tanya anak laki-laki itu tak mengerti.

Anak perempuan yang berambut pirang sebahu itu membuka pagar rumahnya hingga kini ia berhadapan langsung dengan anak laki-laki itu, "Kalau ada orang yang baru pindah rumah, seharusnya ia mengunjungi tetangga-tetangga barunya."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk berkenalan."

Anak laki-laki berambut merah itu menatap gadis di depannya lekat-lekat, "Apa itu penting?"

"Tentu saja." Anak perempuan itu berkacak pinggang, "jika keluargamu belum berkunjung, keluargamu belum dianggap sebagai tetangga."

"Tapi ayahku sibuk. Dia jarang sekali pulang ke rumah." Jawab anak laki-laki tersebut sambil menendang bolanya ke atas lalu menangkapnya.

Gadis cilik itu nampak berpikir sejenak, "Berhubung kau sudah berada di depan rumahku, kenapa tidak kau saja yang berkunjung? Setelah kau berkunjung, kau sudah resmi menjadi tetanggaku." Jawab gadis cilik itu sambil tersenyum manis. Anak lelaki itu hanya menggangguk pelan dan ia pun mengikuti gadis itu masuk ke dalam.

"Hey, kita duduk di taman samping saja ya? Aku punya taman yang sangat cantik di sana. Kau pasti suka."

Anak laki-laki itu lagi-lagi hanya menggangguk untuk menanggapi perkataan gadis kecil yang tampak sangat bersemangat. Ia terus mengikuti gadis itu menuju bagian samping rumah itu. Kaki kecil gadis itu berjalan dengan riang menyusuri halaman depan rumahnya untuk menuju ke taman yang terletak di samping rumah.

"Taaaraaaa…. Lihat, indah kan? Ayo duduk. Biar kuambilkan minuman dan kudapan." Gadis cilik itu menarik tangan anak laki-laki itu untuk duduk di sebuah kursi yang memang tersedia di situ. Dan dengan ceria, gadis cilik itu masuk ke dalam rumah.

Anak laki-laki itu memandang sekelilinginya dengan takjub. Sekelilinginya di penuhi dengan bermacam-macam bunga dan pohon yang rindang. Bahkan rumput di sini pun terlihat sangat hijau dan terawat. Di sudut taman, ia melihat sebuah miniatur air terjun. Dan tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, terdapat sebuah ayunan yang bisa diduduki hingga empat orang. Anak kecil ini benar-benar terkagum-kagum dengan taman itu hingga sebuah seruan mengagetkannya.

"Hey, maaf menunggu lama."

"Hn…"

"Bagaimana? Tamanku indah kan?"

"Hn." Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk pelan sambil kembali memperhatikan taman itu.

"Aku dan ayah yang merawat taman ini. Aku sangat menyukai taman ini."

"Hn."

"Iya, terlebih saat ini sedang musim semi, saatnya bunga-bunga untuk mekar."

"Musim semi?" bocah laki-laki itu tampak mengernyit bingung.

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"Apa itu musim semi?"

"Kau tidak tahu?" gadis kecil itu terkejut, "memangnya di tempat asalmu tidak ada musim semi?"

Bocah laki-laki berambut merah itu menggeleng pelan, "Tidak. Di sana tidak ada musim semi. Di sana hanya ada musim panas dan musim hujan."

"Ohh… Biar ku jelaskan. Musim semi adalah musim dimana bunga-bunga bermekaran, seperti saat ini. Musim yang paling indah dari empat musim yang ada."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Musim semi adalah musim favoritku. Karena aku bisa melihat bunga-bungaku yang cantik." Gadis kecil itu memetik sebuah bunga, kemudian menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam.

"…"

"Emm, kau boleh main ke sini, kapanpun kau mau. Kita bisa bermain bersama di sini." Gadis kecil itu tersenyum riang.

"Hn."

"Oya, kita belum berkenalan. Perkenalkan namaku Ino. Yamanaka Ino. Kau?" tanya gadis kecil itu sambil mengulurkan tangan kecilnya ke arah bocah laki-laki itu.

"Aku Gaara, Sabaku Gaara." bocah laki-laki itu menjabat tangan gadis cilik itu.

"Oke, Gaara. Mulai sekarang kita berteman."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Gaara tersenyum kecil ketika mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka. Dulu, Ino adalah gadis yang sangat ceria. Gaara masih mengingatnya, bagaimana cara gadis itu tertawa, berbicara, dan menarik dirinya kemanapun gadis itu suka. Tipe gadis yang tidak pernah membosankan dan selalu menyenangkan. Tapi itu dulu… Ya dulu… Sebelum itu semua terjadi dan merenggut semuanya.

**.:To Be Continue:.**

**Catatan Author :**

#mencabut papan hiatus.

Halo minna-san… Cendy Hoseki kembali dari masa hiatus… #nebar bunga.

Yosh, kali ini saya dedikasikan fict ini special untuk memeriahkan GIST (Gaara Ino Spring Time) yang udah hampir selesai. #lirik-lirik kalender.

Oke deh mungkin para reader semua agak kaget karena awal cerita udah ada konflik kayak gini, gomen, ini efek karena akhir-akhir ini stress tingkat tinggi sedang menimpa author gaje ini. #abaikan.

Hm, kemungkinan fict ini cuma dua atau tiga chapter doang. Jadi harap maklum kalo alur fict ini mungkin lebih cepat daripada bus PATAS. XD

Gomen juga kalo fict ini gaje, abal, jelek, dsb. Author sableng ini juga merasa kalo alurnya keliatan agak maksa.

Akhir kata, silakan yang mau menyampaikan uneg-uneg tentang fict ini, langsung saja sampaikan di kotak review.

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan…

Arigatou,

**.Cendy Hoseki.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spring Time : Everything About Us**

**by Cendy Hoseki**

**Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo(s), gaje, dsb**

**Fict For GIST (Gaara Ino Spring Tale)**

**Chapter 2**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"GAARA…"

Gaara baru akan turun dari Ducati hitam miliknya ketika ia mendengar suara –yang cukup keras– tengah menyapanya.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya pemuda itu pada sahabatnya yang terengah-engah.

"Ayo ikut aku! Sekarang!" Naruto segera menarik tangan Gaara. Gaara yang sudah keburu di tarik tangannya, hanya bisa pasrah setelah sebelumnya meletakkan helm di atas Ducati kesayangannya.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Gaara yang mulai merasa jengah karena sedari tadi tangannya ditarik oleh Naruto tanpa penjelasan. Terlebih lagi sepanjang jalan menuju gedung utama Konoha University, semua orang memandang mereka dengan tatapan yang err… tak bisa dijelaskan.

"Diam saja! Ini sangat penting!" jawab pemuda berambut kuning ini tanpa menoleh.

Gaara hanya diam saja, ia memilih untuk mengikuti sahabatnya. Karena tak biasanya Naruto yang terkenal ceria dan hyperaktif itu memasang wajah serius seperti ini. Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu yang penting. Tak ada pilihan lain bagi Gaara selain pasrah saja. Pria berambut itu melangkah – lebih tepatnya diseret– dalam diam. Sepanjang jalan Gaara lebih memilih memandang ke arah samping dimana banyak pohon sakura yang berjejer rapi. Melihat pohon sakura yang tengah bersemi, mau tak mau membuat pemuda ini teringat dengan gadis itu.

"Ino…"

**-GaaIno-**

"Sudah kukatakan, aku mencari gadis brengsek itu! Cepat serahkan dia padaku!"

"Aku sudah mengganti kerugianmu. Apa lagi yang kau inginkan darinya?"

Gaara menyipitkan matanya ketika Naruto membawanya ke sebuah ruangan tak terpakai yang terletak agak jauh dari gedung utama Konoha University. Terlebih ada dari dalam ruangan itu terdengar suara orang yang sepertinya sedang berdebat.

Sreekk…

"Sasuke!" teriakan Naruto ternyata menginterupsi perdebatan yang tengah terjadi. Gaara melihat salah satu kawannya, Uchiha Sasuke, tengah berhadapan dengan dua orang pemuda yang sebaya dengan mereka. Salah satunya berambut perak, sementara kawannya berbadan besar dan memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Sasuke hanya memandang sekilas kedua kawannya sebelum kembali berkata, "Sudahlah Suigetsu, Juugo. Lupakan saja masalah kalian dengan dia. Biar aku yang mengurusnya."

"Tidak bisa, Sasuke! Aku tak akan pergi sebelum bertemu dengan gadis itu dan membuat dia membayar semuanya."

"Suigetsu, pulanglah. Jangan bertingkah konyol!" Ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju pintu. Nampaknya putra dari keluarga Uchiha ini sudah tidak berminat lagi untuk berdebat.

"Aku harus membalas perbuatannya padaku. Dia telah mempermainkanku!"

"Siapa yang kau maksud itu?" tanya Gaara tiba-tiba. Pemuda berambut merah ini rupanya mulai jengah karena hanya menjadi pendengar tanpa tahu siapa yang menjadi objek pembicaraan ini.

Pemuda berambut perak yang sedari tadi berdebat dengan Sasuke pun berdecak kesal, "Siapa lagi kalau bukan gadis pelacur itu, Yamanaka Ino."

Buagghh!

Tanpa di duga, Gaara berlari menuju pemuda itu dan memberikan pukulan telak ke wajah pemuda itu. Pemuda itu jatuh tersungkur, dari bibirnya keluar darah yang cukup banyak. Sepertinya pukulan Gaara cukup keras hingga mampu membuat bibir bagian dalam pemuda itu robek.

"Kau mengucapkan hal itu sekali lagi, maka aku akan membunuhmu tanpa ragu!"

"Kau! Apa-apaan ini!" teman dari pemuda itu membuka suara, "Kau tau siapa Yamanaka Ino? Dia sudah mempermainkan kami! Dia menjual barang palsu pada kami!"

"Juugo. Bukankah aku sudah mengganti kerugianmu?" sela Sasuke yang ternyata sudah berdiri di pintu keluar.

"Barang apa yang ia jual pada kalian?" Gaara menatap kedua pemuda itu dengan pandangan marah. Tangannya terkepal seolah menahan dirinya untuk tidak melayangkan tinjunya ke arah pemuda itu lagi.

"Ia menjual narkoba palsu pada kami. Setelah itu ia membuat temanku mabuk dan meninggalkannya di hotel tanpa pakaian, uang, dompet, ataupun _handphone_."

**-GaaIno-**

Gaara menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Saat ini dia sedang duduk di bawah pohon Sakura yang sedang bermekaran. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada batang kayu pohon asli Jepang ini. Tatapan matanya tampak kosong. Bagaimanapun ia telah mendengar sebuah berita yang benar-benar mengejutkannya. Siapa yang pernah menyangka, seorang Yamanaka Ino sampai melakukan hal seperti itu? Bahkan Sasuke dan Naruto pun tak pernah menyangka jika teman mereka sejak kecil itu sampai melakukan hal sejauh itu. Bagaimanapun hal ini sudah benar-benar keterlaluan.

Gaara mengambil _handphone_-nya yang ia letakkan di saku celana. Dipandanginya layar handphone itu dengan seksama. Pemuda berambut merah itu tersenyum kecil, ketika melihat wallpaper _handphone_-nya yang ternyata merupakan foto seorang gadis sedang mencubit pipi Gaara.

Gadi itu begitu cantik, berambut pirang yang dikuncir ponytail, di wajahnya terpampang senyuman lebar. Mata gadis itu mengerling jahil pada pemuda yang tengah di cubitnya. Sementara dalam foto itu Gaara –objek cubitan– hanya sedikit meringis kesakitan dengan mata yang tetap menatap ke kamera.

"Ino…" gumam Gaara pelan. Pemuda Itu mengelus layar _handphone_-nya. Sudah setahun sejak kejadian itu. Dan sudah setahun, Gaara merasa kehilangan segala keceriaan gadis itu.

Ya, musim semi tahun lalu sudah merenggut semuanya.

"Gaara… Kau di sini rupanya."

Gaara menoleh dan mendapatkan Naruto sudah duduk di sampingnya. Pemuda dengan bekas luka di kedua pipinya itu tersenyum lebar, sehingga membuat Gaara mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Ada apa?"

Bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah mengambil _handphone_ Gaara. Sedangakan pemilik _handphone _itu sendiri malah terlihat tidak peduli. Ia lebih memilih memejamkan matanya dan menghirup udara musim semi yang begitu menyejukkan di tengah-tengah cuaca yang cukup terik.

Setelah melihat layar handphone itu, Naruto tersenyum pahit, "Kau masih memikirkannya ya?"

"…"

"Tak terasa sudah hampir setahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu"

"…"

"Ia memang berubah. Kudengar setiap malam ia selalu berada di _club_ malam sampai mabuk," Naruto mengembalikan _handphone_ itu ke tangan Gaara sebelum melanjutkan, "Merokok, minum minuman keras, berkencan dengan banyak pria, bahkan kawan Sasuke yang tadi mengatakan kalau dia menjual narkoba palsu."

"Dia tak bermaksud melakukan itu, Naruto. Dia hanya butuh pelampiasan atas rasa marahnya." Gaara membuka matanya, tetapi pandangan pemuda itu tampak menerawang ke arah langit.

"Tapi bukan begitu caranya. Kita harus menghentikannya."

"Ini semua terlalu berat baginya. Satu tahun belum mampu menutup luka itu dari hatinya."

"Ia tak boleh terjebak dalam kepahitan masa lalu." Naruto memandang sahabatnya dengan pandangan serius. Gaara sendiri tak bergeming, ia kembali menatap layar _handphone_-nya.

"Gaara… Aku tau kalau kau yang paling tersiksa dengan keadaan Ino yang seperti ini."

"…"

"Jangan pikir aku tak tahu kalau setiap malam kau mencari Ino di seluruh _club _malam yang ada di Konoha, mengajaknya pulang, membayar seluruh biaya yang ia pakai untuk minum-minum. Aku juga tahu kalau kau yang selalu menghajar semua laki-laki yang bermaksud untuk meniduri Ino dan mengancam gadis-gadis yang selalu bergosip tentang Ino!"

"…"

"Kau mencintai dia kan?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap Gaara yang masih sibuk memandangi layar _handphone_-nya.

"…"

"Lalu kenapa kau tak berusaha menghentikannya?"

"…"

"Wooyyy… Gaara…!" Pemuda berambut pirang ini berteriak di telinga Gaara. Dia cukup kesal karena tidak memperoleh respon dari pemuda berambut merah bata di sampingnya.

"Karena dia bukan anak kecil yang harus di larang ini dan itu." Gaara menarik nafas panjang.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya tanda tak paham dengan ucapan pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Dia sudah dewasa Naruto, dan dia bisa menentukan keinginannya sendiri."

"Apa?"

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa baginya. Aku tak berhak mengekangnya."

"Tapi kau mencintainya kan?"

Gaara tak menjawab apa-apa lagi. Ia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menjauh. Sebelah tangannya terangkat sebagai ganti ucapan 'sampai nanti'.

Naruto menatap punggung Gaara yang kian menjauh. Pemuda bermata biru ini cukup mengerti apa yang dirasakan Gaara. Kejadian setahun yang lalu bukan hanya mengubah Ino, tapi juga mengubah Gaara. Ya kejadian dimana seluruh anggota keluarga Nara dan keluarga Akimichi yang notabene merupakan sahabat dari keluarga Ino ditemukan terbunuh. Dan tragisnya, ketika para pelaku pembunuhan itu tertangkap, mereka mengaku bahwa dalang pembunuhan ini adalah Yamanaka Inoichi, ayah dari Yamanaka Ino.

Naruto masih ingat betul, bagaimana wajah paman Inoichi saat semua tuduhan itu dialamatkan padanya. Padahal dialah yang kelihatan paling berduka karena kematian kedua sahabatnya. Lagipula sulit dipercaya bila paman Inoichi sampai tega membantai keluarga sahabatnya sejak kecil. Pada akhirnya takdir berkata lain, ayah Ino yang sudah tidak sanggup menerima tuduhan dari kepolisian dan caci maki semua orang, memilih untuk bunuh diri. Beliau di temukan tewas gantung diri di kamarnya. Saat itu adalah saat terberat bagi Ino. Dimana dia kehilangan kedua sahabat dan ayah. Pihak kepolisian pun menutup kasus pembantaian keluarga Nara dan Akimichi dengan tersangka utama Yamanaka Inoichi. Semenjak itu, label "anak pembunuh" pun menempel pada Ino.

Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "Shikamaru, Chouji… Jika kalian masih ada di sini, apa yang akan kalian lakukan?"

**-GaaIno-**

Ino memasuki pekarangan rumahnya dengan langkah malas. Hari ini ia sangat lelah. Hari memang masih sore, mungkin masih sekitar pukul lima, tapi gadis blonde ini berencana untuk tidur karena nanti malam ia akan pergi ke _club _malam yang terletak di pinggiran kota Konoha, "Ah, semoga Gaara tak menemukan aku di sana." Gumamnya pelan. Bagaimanapun juga ia cukup heran karena setiap malam, pemuda berambut merah itu selalu berhasil menemukan dan menyeretnya pulang.

Langkah Ino terhenti ketika ia melihat Ducati hitam terparkir di pekarangan rumahnya. Gadis ini mengenal dengan betul siapa pemilik motor ini. Dengan segera ia melangkah menuju taman samping, tempat dimana pengendara Ducati itu sering menunggunya.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Ino ketika ia sudah menemukan pemilik Ducati yang sedang duduk di kursi taman.

Yang di sapa, hanya memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan datar, "Kau terlambat. Bukankah aku bilang kalau akan ku jemput jam empat?"

Gadis itu memutar matanya dengan ekspresi bosan, "Pulanglah Gaara! Aku sibuk." Jawabnya sambil menyalakan sebatang rokok.

Gaara melangkah mendekati gadis blonde itu, dan dengan perlahan mengambil rokok yang tengah bertengger di bibir sang gadis, "Seorang gadis tak seharusnya merokok." Katanya sambil membuang puntung rokok itu dan menginjaknya hingga hancur.

Ino menatap Gaara dengan pandangan meremehkan, "Sudah ku bilang, jangan ikut campur urusanku, Gaara." Katanya sembari mengambil kotak rokok di sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebatang rokok lagi.

Gaara mengambil rokok itu lagi, bahkan sebelum Ino sempat menyalakannya. Pemuda berwajah dingin itu melangkah mendekati Ino. Sementara itu, Ino sendiri tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Gadis blonde itu tetap diam, bahkan ketika Gaara sudah berdiri tepat di depannya, dengan jarak yang tak lebih dari satu langkah.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang untuk berhenti merokok?" tanya Gaara sambil membelai pipi Ino dengan punggung tangannya.

Ino hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Oh ya? Apa hakmu hingga kau berani menyuruhku, tuan Sabaku?"

Gaara memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk berpikir tenang dan jernih di hadapan gadis ini. Bagaimanapun juga, ia hanya tidak ingin lepas control.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini, Ino?" Gaara membelai rambut panjang Ino. Sementara matanya menatap sendu ke arah gadis itu.

"Jika kau merasa tak suka, jauhi saja aku. Mudah kan?" Jawabnya sembari tersenyum sinis.

Gaara tak tahan lagi, dengan sekali gerakan ia meraih pinggang Ino dan kemudian memeluk gadis itu, Ia letakkan kepala Ino di dadanya, berusaha membuat gadis itu senyaman mungkin.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menyiksa dirimu sendiri?" Dengan perlahan pemuda itu mencium pucuk kepala Ino, "Sampai kapan kau akan membuatku gila seperti ini?"

Ino terbelalak, gadis itu masih tak merespon apa-apa. Bahkan untuk membalas pelukan itu pun tidak. Gadis itu lebih memilih untuk diam dan membiarkan Gaara memeluknya.

"Kau tau, setiap malam, aku seperti orang gila yang mencarimu ke setiap sudut club malam yang ada di Konoha." Gaara makin erat memeluk Ino, "setiap malam, setelah mengantarmu, aku akan berdiri di samping rumahmu hingga berjam-jam untuk memastikan kau tidak akan pergi lagi."

"…"

"Kau tak tahu, bagaimana aku selalu marah pada gadis-gadis tukang gossip yang selalu menjelek-jelekkan mu."

"…"

"Kau tak tau bagaimana aku selalu ingin membunuh semua laki-laki yang merayumu."

"…"

"Dan kau tak tau bagaiamana aku selalu ingin mendapatkan senyummu seperti dulu, meskipun itu hanya senyum penuh kebohongan seperti yang kau berikan pada laki-laki brengsek yang kau rayu."

Ino tetap tak bergeming. Ia tidak membalas ucapan atau pelukan Gaara. Gadis pirang ini memilih untuk memejamkan matanya, menikmati kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang ia dapatkan dari pelukan Gaara.

"Sudah cukup kau bersikap seolah-olah tidak ada lagi yang peduli padamu, Ino. Karena pada kenyataannya, aku masih di sini. Masih berdiri sebagai bayanganmu." Gaara melepaskan pelukannya, dirangkumnya wajah Ino dengan kedua tangannya. Mata turquoise-nya menatap lansung mata aquamarine di hadapannya.

"Cukup!" Ino menepis tangan Gaara dengan kasar, "Kau, tidak tahu apapun! Kau tidak tahu penderitaanku!"

"…"

"Bicara itu mudah Gaara! Kau tak akan mengerti bagaimana sakitnya aku!" Ino berteriak dengan kalap. Airmata tampak turun dari kedua mata aquamarine-nya.

"Kau tak tau bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang-orang yang kau cintai! Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana sakitnya melihat ayahmu di tuduh manjadi pembunuh! Kau tidak mengerti!" bentak Ino sambil memukul dada bidang Gaara. Gadis itu menumpahkan segala kekesalannya pada pemuda di hadapannya.

"Kau tak ada bedanya dengan yang lain! Kau hanya kasihan padaku! Dan aku tak butuh itu, brengsek!" Ino terisak, bahunya bergetar hebat. Sementara itu Gaara hanya diam, pemuda itu tak lagi bicara apapun untuk membantah kata-kata gadis itu..

"Pulanglah Gaara! Aku tidak bu–"

"Ya, aku akan pulang sekarang bila itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik." Tanpa banyak bicara, Gaara melangkah meninggalkan Ino yang masih terisak. Sementara itu, Ino langsung jatuh terduduk, kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang saat ini pasti sudah kacau karena air mata.

"Maafkan aku Gaara…" lirihnya pelan.

**.:To Be Continue:.**

**Catatan Author :**

Halo minna-san…

Chapter dua update. Gomen karena agak lama. Apalagi ceritanya makin gaje kayak gini.

Yosh, chapter tiga bakal update nanti malam. Karena ada beberapa bagian yang perlu dibenahi. Sebelumnya author mau minta maaf kalau banyak typo(s), karena ada suatu insiden, tangan kiri saya agak sakit kalo di buat ngetik. Jadi tolong maklum ya?

Oya terima kasih yang udah review chapter kemarin, karena review kalian, saya jadi tetep semangat buat nglanjutin fict ini.

Seperti biasa, buat yang mau kasi kritik atau uneg-uneg, langsung aja ke kotak review.

Arigatou,

**.Cendy Hoseki.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Spring Time : Everything About Us**

**by Cendy Hoseki**

**Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo(s), gaje, dsb**

**Fict For GIST (Gaara Ino Spring Tale)**

**Chapter 3**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino berjalan dengan langkah limbung. Sial! Kepalanya terasa sakit sekali. Mungkin tadi ia agak keterlaluan dalam menenggak _cocktail._ Tak biasanya ia minum sebanyak itu. Ya mau bagaimana lagi, biasanya ia baru minum beberapa gelas, Gaara sudah terlanjur datang dan menyeretnya pulang. Tapi kini? Sudah lewat tengah malam, dan pemuda berwajah dingin itu tak kunjung menjemput dan menyeretnya pulang seperti biasa. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan yang terbersit di pikiran Ino.

Pertama, pemuda itu tidak menemukan _club _malam tempatnya berpesta malam ini. Ya malam ini kan dia memilih _club _malam yang tidak terlalu terkenal.

Atau kemungkinan kedua, Gaara memang tidak berniat untuk menghentikannya malam ini. Ya, setelah kejadian tadi sore, Ino maklum bila pemuda itu menjadi marah padanya. Bahkan mungkin pemuda itu tak akan mau lagi bertemu dengannya.

Baguslah kalau begitu. Bukankah ini yang dia harapkan? Dia memang tak menginginkan Gaara terus ikut campur dalam urusannya. Karena sekarang ia bukanlah teman yang baik bagi Gaara. Sekarang dirinya hanyalah seorang penipu dan seorang wanita penggoda yang sering sekali menggoda para pria brengsek untuk ia kuras semua uangnya.

Tapi benarkah ini yang ia inginkan? Apakah ia benar-benar ingin Gaara pergi menjauhinya? Ino berhenti berjalan, membuat para pejalan kaki yang lain memandang heran padanya. Sambil menahan rasa pusing yang luar biasa, gadis itu mencari tempat duduk yang ada di sekitarnya. Bingo! Ia melihat tempat pemberhentian bus, dan dengan tenaga yang tersisa, gadis ini menyeret kakinya menuju halte bus itu. Ia tak ingin pulang cepat malam ini, karena ia masih membutuhkan angin malam untuk mendinginkan otak dan hatinya yang kini beku hanya karena seseorang.

"Gaara…"

Ino tersenyum pahit ketika bibirnya tanpa sadar menggumamkan nama itu. Sambil duduk ditempat duduk yang memang tersedia di halte, gadis ini mengeluarkan sebuah gelang dari saku mantel-nya. Gelang yang tebuat dari anyaman tali sederhana tapi terkesan unik. Percaya atau tidak, gelang ini selalu di bawa Ino kemanapun ia pergi, seperti sebuah jimat keberuntungan. Yahhh… Meskipun ia tak pernah memakainya sih. Ada alasan khusus kenapa Ino tak pernah memakainya. Alasannya? Karena yang membelikan gelang ini masih memakai gelang yang sama persis seperti miliknya. Dan ia ingin agar orang itu berpikir bahwa seorang Yamanaka Ino sudah tidak peduli lagi padanya.

"Haaahhh…" Ino tampak mendesah kecewa ketika mengingat orang itu. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sabaku Gaara. Hanya Gaara, yang sampai saat ini masih kekeuh menghalangi ia untuk terjun ke dunia malam ini. Padahal semua teman-temannya sudah pasrah menghadapinya. Bagaimanapun ia hanya tidak ingin kawan-kawannya terkena imbas karena berteman dengan dirinya. Siapa yang tega ketika melihat temanmu di maki dan di cecari pertanyaan, "Kenapa kau masih berteman dengan anak tukang bantai itu? Kau bodoh ya?"

Aa… Sudah cukup ayahnya di tuduh menjadi seorang pembunuh, jangan sampai teman-temannya juga ikut di tuduh yang tidak-tidak. Jadi lebih baik ia menjauh kan? Dan inilah cara dia menjauhkan diri dan mencari pelarian dari kekosongan karena tidak ada teman di sisinya.

Ino menyenderkan kepalanya ketika ia merasa pusingnya sudah agak hilang. Ia berharap setelah beberapa menit beristirahat, kondisinya akan pulih. Lagipula ia takut naik taksi malam-malam dengan keadaan setengah mabuk seperti ini. Kalau dia bertemu dengan supir taksi yang baik sih tak masalah. Tapi bagaimana bila bertemu supir taksi yang nakal? Bisa-bisa dia benar-benar kehilangan kegadisannya. Oke, ia memang wanita penggoda, tapi ia selalu menolak atau mencari celah supaya bisa kabur bila di ajak tidur oleh para pria hidung belang itu.

Huhhh… Seandainya Gaara di sini, mungkin pemuda itu akan langsung menggendongnya pulang dan memberikan dia obat setelah sebelumnya memaksa Ino makan, kemudian pemuda dengan tato kanji "_ai_" itu akan tertidur di sofa sampai pagi untuk memastikan ia baik-baik saja.

Lagi-lagi nama Gaara yang terlintas di kepalanya. Pemuda pendiam dengan karakter yang entah dingin atau terlalu cuek. Pemuda yang selama ini keras kepala untuk selalu ada di sisinya dan menjaganya walaupun selalu menerima amarah dan cacian darinya.

"Hai cantik… Sendirian ya?"

Ino menoleh ke arah samping. Dimana terdapat dua orang pemuda yang menatapnya dengan liar. Sial! Sepertinya mereka akan mencari gara-gara.

"Bos kami ingin sekali bertemu dengamu, nona Ino yang cantik."

"Huhhh… Maaf aku tak punya waktu." Ino beranjak berdiri.

"Owww… Kau ternyata sangat sombong. Padahal bos kami sudah sengaja mengirim kami untuk menjemputmu lho."

"Lupakan saja. Aku punya urusan yang lebih penting."

Salah satu pemuda itu maju dan menodongkan pistol di punggung Ino, "Apa ada yang lebih penting daripada nyawamu? Aku yakin, teman-temanmu akan sangat senang bila menerima paket berupa potongan tubuhmu. Mereka akan senang karena anak pembunuh akhirnya mati juga."

Ino terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk, "Baiklah bawa aku ke bos kalian."

Dan akhirnya Ino pun dibawa oleh kedua pemuda tadi menuju mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari halte bus.

**-GaaIno-**

Ino di dorong dengan kasar ke sebuah gudang yang tampak sudah lama tak terpakai. Gadis itu meringis kesakitan ketika merasakan nyeri di lututnya.

"Selamat datang, cantik."

Ino menoleh ke arah suara, yang ternyata berasal dari seorang pemuda berambut perak yang disisr rapi ke belakang.

"Bos Hidan, kami sudah membawanya."

"Hmm… kerja bagus. Kalian boleh pergi sekarang." Jawab orang yang di panggil Hidan tadi pada kedua pemuda yang membawa Ino ke gudang itu.

"Jadi dia yang telah menjual ganja palsu pada kita?" tanya seseorang yang separuh wajahnya tertutup oleh masker.

Hidan menoleh ke arah kawannya, "Ya, dia yang menjual ganja itu padaku. Dan sebelum aku mengeceknya, ia sudah terlanjur merayu ku dan meninggalkan aku di hotel sendirian. Huhhh… Padahal aku belum menikamati tubuhnya."

"Kau yang terlalu bodoh!" jawab rekannya sambil terus menatap Ino yang sedang tersungkur.

"Oyy… Oyyy… Kakuzu. Padahal malam ini aku sudah berbaik hati memanggilmu untuk berpesta dengan gadis seksi ini."

Kakuzu hanya melirik Hidan sekilas, "Setelah kita bersenang-senang dengannya, segera ambil semua uangnya dan juga tarik semua dana-nya di bank. Baru kita habisi dia."

Ino melotot ketika mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang itu. Apa orang-orang ini sudah gila? Gawat! Sekarang dirinya benar-benar sedang terancam.

"Ya terserah kau. Ayo kita lakukan. Sepertinya gadis ini sudah tidak sabar, benarkan Ino?" kata pemuda bernama Hidan itu sambil melangkah menjauhi Ino.

Ino yang merasa terancam pun segera berlari menuju pintu keluar. Tapi sayang sekali, pintu itu sudah terkunci.

"Hahahaha… Kali ini kau tidak bisa kabur. Tenanglah dan nikmati semua ini. Karena ini akan jadi yang terakhir untukmu." Hidan terus berjalan mendekati Ino sambil menyeringai. Ino yang merasa terdesak pun memutuskan untuk berlari ke arah samping, berniat untuk menghindar.

"Heyy… Kau mau main kejar-kejaran dulu?" teriak Hidan dengn seringaian nakal.

Bukkk…

Ino terjatuh, rupanya ia menabrak sosok tubuh yang ternyata merupakan Kakuzu, partner Hidan.

"Mau kemana kau gadis cantik? Berniat lari eh?" Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, Kakuzu menampar pipi Ino dengan keras.

Ino merasakan nyeri di sekitar pipinya yang kini membengkak. Darah tampak mengucur di sudut bibirnya. Gawat! Sekarang ia benar-benar terpojok. Ino melihat sekelilingnya, berusaha mencari sesuatu yang bisa di gunakan sebagai senjata.

"Kau mencari apa, hah?" Kakuzu berjongkok dan mencengkram rahang Ino dengan kasar. Dan sekali lagi Ino merasakan tamparan dari pemuda bertubuh besar itu.

"Uggghhh…" Ino mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya, kali ini lebih banyak. Dan tanpa basa-basi, Kakuzu menarik rambut panjang Ino dengan kasar, ia menyeret Ino menju ke bagian tengah gudang dimana temannya sedang menyeringai liar. Dengan sekali hentakan, Kakuzu menghentakan cengkramannya di rambut Ino, hingga gadis itu terlempar dan menabrak kursi yang diduduki oleh Hidan.

"Kau mau melawan lagi, eh?" Hidan menginjak perut Ino yang masih tersungkur menahan sakit di sekujur punggungnya.

"Inilah hukumannya bila kau berani mempermainkan aku!"

"Arrggghhh…" teriak Ino kesakitan ketika merasakan Hidan makin menekan kakinya ke perut Ino.

Hidan menyeringai, dengan perlahan ia bangkit dari dudunya dan berjongkok di samping Ino. Ia membantu Ino untuk bangkit dan bersender di tiang, "Saatnya pesta. Kakuzu, aku dulaun ya yang menikmati tubuhnya."

Ino memejamkan matanya, ia sudah pasrah apapun yang terjadi. Mungkin ini memang akhir dari semuanya.

Braakkk!

Hidan dan Kakuzu cukup terkejut ketika mendengar suara yang ternyata merupakan suara pintu gudang yang di dobrak secara paksa oleh seseorang. Ino yang pandangannya mulai kabur, tak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang datang. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya untuk menahan rasa sakit yang mendera sekujur tubuhnya. Yang pasti ia mendengar suara pukulan bertubi-tubi yang cukup keras. Sampai akhirnya suara-suara itu hilang dan berganti dengan suara langkah kaki.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ino terlonjak kaget, dengan segera ia mendongak dan menemukan sosok yang tak ia duga akan datang menyelamatkannya.

"Gaara…"

Gaara melepaskan ikatan di tangan Ino, dan dengan segera mendekap gadis itu erat-erat, "Maaf… Aku terlambat."

Ino tak lagi membentak Gaara seperti tadi sore, justru air matanya mengalir dengan deras dari kelopak matanya, "Kenapa? Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?"

Gaara melepaskan pelukannya, di rangkumnya wajah Ino yang tampak bengkak karena efek tamparan Kakuzu tadi. Dengan ibu jarinya, ia berusaha menghapus air mata Ino.

"Gaara…" Ino memegang punggung tangan Gaara yang masih merangkum wajahnya.

"Aku adalah bayanganmu, yang meskipun tak pernah kau anggap ada, tak pernah kau hiraukan, tapi selalu ada di sisimu."

"Kenapa? Kau tau kalau aku sekarang adalah te-" ucapan Ino terhenti ketika bibir Gaara dengan lembut mengunci bibirnya. Menyalurkan rasa nyaman dan hangat. Ciuman yang tak terlalu menuntut karena Gaara tau bibir Ino sedang berdarah. Sebuah ciuman yang tak terlalu lama, tapi sanggup membuat Ino terdiam.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu."

Ino terbelalak, cukup terkejut dengan pengakuan Gaara.

"Akan kulakukan apapun, asal kau bisa kembali menjadi Ino yang dulu."

"Gaara awas!" Ino berteriak ketakutan ketika melihat Hidan yang masih bangit dan berusaha menusuk Gaara dengan pisau dari belakang.

Jleebbb!

"Meskipun aku harus merasakan apa yang kau rasakan dulu."

Dan tangis Ino pecah tak lama setelah mendengar kata-kata Gaara.

**-GaaIno-**

Ino memasuki ruang tunggu tahanan dengan wajah lesu. Setelah seorang polisi menyuruhnya duduk, pikiran Ino pun kembali melayang. Memikirkan seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya.

"Ino…"

Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Ino. Dengan segera gadis itu segera menghambur ke pelukan orang yang baru saja menyapanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau tampak makin kurus akhir-akhir ini." Orang tersebut melepaskan pelukan Ino dan membimbing gadis itu untuk kembali duduk.

"Aku makan dengan teratur kok." Jawab Ino dengan suara serak. Di ruangan tempat para narapidana bertemu dengan sanak saudaranya memang tergolong sepi. Hanya ada mereka berdua di ruangan itu. Mata Ino menjelajahi ruang tunggu ini dengan pandangan kosong. Ya penjagaan di sini cukup ketat, makanya tak heran bila polisi itu menunggu di luar. Karena setelah para narapidana selesai menemui tamunya, narapidana itu akan di gledah samapi tiga kali oleh petugas yang berbeda.

"Hmm… Sepertinya kau tak berminat untuk menemuiku ya? Huhhh… Tau begini aku tak akan menemuimu."

Ino tersenyum menanggapi perkataan orang itu, "Kau yakin tak ingin menemuiku? Kau kejam sekali Gaara." Ino tertawa kecil sambil memegang tangan Gaara dengan lembut.

Gaara hanya menyeringai, "Tentu saja, tak masalah bagiku untuk tak bertemu dengamu."

Ino menggembungkan pipinya dengan sebal, sehingga membuat Gaara tertawa kecil.

"Tapi jangan salahkan aku bila ketika aku bebas dari sini, aku akan menculikmu dan memastikan kau tak akan bisa kabur dari sisiku."

Ino tersenyum kecil ketika melihat Gaara mencium punggung tangannya denga lembut. Tak terasa air matanya menetes.

"Kau menangis, Hime?" Gaara tekejut ketika melihat gadis di depannya tiba-tiba menangis.

"…"

"Maaf bila kata-kataku tadi membuatmu menangis. Aku tau pasti kau akan keberatan hidup dengan seorang pembunuh sepertiku." Gaara menyeka air mata Ino dengan tangannya, mata turquoise-nya menatap Ino dengan pandanagn menyesal.

"Kau bukan pembunuh Gaara! Kau adalah penyelamatku! Akan kupastikan hakim memberikan vonis bebas padamu." Ino menyentuh tangan Gaara yang sedang menyeka air mata Ino. Dengan perlahan, gadis itu mencium telapak tangan pemuda itu dan ia membimbing telapak tangan Gaara untuk merangkum wajahnya.

Gaara memandang wajah Ino dengan lembut, "Aku tak keberatan di penjara selama apapun, selama itu bisa membuatmu berubah menjadi Ino yang dulu." Pemuda berambut merah bata itu memeluk Ino dengan erat seolah tak ingin kehilangan gadis itu.

"Ino yang ceria, yang selalu optimis, dan –"

"Dan yang selalu mencintai seorang Sabaku Gaara." Potong Ino sebelum Gaara menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Bungsu dari keluarga Sabaku itu tersenyum lembut, "Kau tau, aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari sini dan membawamu pulang ke rumah kita."

"Rumah kita?" tanya Ino yang merasa bingung dengan perkataan Gaara.

"Iya, rumah kita. Dimana hanya ada kau dan aku, serta mungkin beberapa anak kita." Jawab Gaara sambil menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Ino.

Ino hanya tersenyum lembut, "Aku akan menunggu saat dimana kau resmi melamarku sebagai seorang Sabaku Gaara. Bukan sebagai seorang terdakwa."

"Benarkah? Hmm… Aku rasa, kakakku seorang pengacara handal yang bisa mengupayakan hingga aku di vonis bebas. Dan lagi, calon istriku pastinya akan membelaku habis-habisan di pengadilan nanti."

Ino tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Gaara, tapi tawa itu tak berlangsung lama ketika ia melihat Gaara menatapnya dengan pandangan yang terluka, "Ada apa Gaara?"

"Aku punya satu permintaan untukmu, hime. Maukah kau mengabulkannya?"

"Apa itu?"

"Jangan pernah pergi ke _club _malam tanpa aku. Karena aku takut bila aku tak di sampingmu ketika kau pergi ke sana, pesonaku di matamu kalah lagi oleh _wine_ dan _cocktail _seperti kemarin-kemarin."

Seketika itu juga Ino memukul dada bidang Gaara berulang kali. Pipinya tampak bersemu merah ketika ia mengetahui bahwa Gaara sedang menggodanya.

Gaara tertawa pelan sebelum akhirnya ia mengunci bibir Ino yang sedang menggerutu. Kali ini ciuman itu lebih lama, karena Gaara menyalurkan semua perasaan cintanya pada gadis itu. Ino memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman Gaara. Sebuah ciuman yang merupakan tanda cinta mereka. Cukup lama mereka bertahan dalam posisi seperti itu, hingga pada akhirnya Gaara melepaskan ciuman itu dan berbisik dengan perlahan di telinga Ino, "Aku mencintaimu, Sabaku Ino…"

**.:FIN:.**

**Catatan Author:**

Akhirnya, chapter tiga update… Ini rekor tercepat saya dalam update fict lho. Secara baru tadi sore saya update chapter dua. #lompat-lompat gaje.

Oke, akhirnya fict ini jadi juga dengan berbagai halangan merintang tak jadi masalah dan tak jadi beban pikiran #nyanyi ost Kera Sakti. #di tendang rame-rame.

Maaf jika fict ini alurnya membingungkan dan kusut. Maklum authornya sedang stress.

Yosh fict ini special untuk event GIST… Semoga GaaIno makin jaya! (berasa seperti mau yel-yel…) :D

Makasih buat semua yang sudah ngasih support and semangat, yang udah review, masukin fict ini dalam daftar fave ato alert, dan juga yang sudah mau menyempatkan waktunya buat baca fict gaje ini. Tanpa kalian, mungkin saya gak akan semangat seperti ini.

**Spesial thanks for :**

**Sukie 'Suu' Foxie, Yuki Tsukushi, el Cierto, Yamanaka Chika, zoroutecchi, vaneela, agusthya, frauaaron.**

Untuk chapter terakhir, maukah para reader memberikan kritik atau masukan tentang kekurangan fict ini? Boleh lewat review ataupun PM kok….

Arigatou,

**.Cendy Hoseki.**


End file.
